


Perks Of The Job

by MemoreM



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Typical Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoreM/pseuds/MemoreM
Summary: "I'm sorry, Leorio.""Don't be, you little brat. This is my job."





	Perks Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might recognise this as a work I posted a while back but deleted; I decided that I liked the first chapter as a standalone and am reposting it <3

_“You’re still in New York City with Kurapika, right?”_

Under normal circumstances Leorio wouldn’t have thought this the kind of question that warranted a phone call at two in the morning to answer. But, since it was coming from the most accident-prone kid he knew, the man was more worried than upset.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you,” Leorio sighed, his words barely even a question. “Where are you?”

_“Central Park.”_

The lack of hesitation before the answer was given, and the fact that the teen on the other end of the line hadn’t even _tried_ to deny that he was injured, made Leorio nervous. The older man sat up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table; he was probably going to have to go out and find the damn kid _tonight._

“What happened?” he asked slowly, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Silence. _Not_ good.

_“…I, uh… I kinda got mugged.”_

“You— _what!?!”_ Leorio spluttered, trying to get his head around what he had just heard. _“Geezus,_ Gon! Call the cops, not me!” Honestly, the kid was _insane._

_“Nah, it’s not that big of a deal; those guys probably needed the money more than I do, anyway. I just need a little patching up is all… can you come get me?”_

Leorio pinched at the bridge of his nose. Only Gon, of all people, would have sympathy for the thugs who had just freaking _mugged_ him. “I honestly don’t understand you sometimes, you little brat,” he grumbled, tugging on his shoes. “We’ll talk more about this when I get there.”

_“Thank you, Leorio,”_ Gon said earnestly before hanging up the phone with a soft _click._ Leorio sighed, and picked up his briefcase off the floor next to his closet. It was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

***

Leorio eventually found Gon sitting on a park bench, staring up at the sliver of moon that peeked its way through the clouds. Despite the cool morning air his jacket was tied around his waist instead of pulled over his arms to keep him warm. In the pale light Leorio could see that the teen had put on more muscle since he’d seen him last, and was probably a few inches taller, too.

“Hey, brat,” the doctor called out, a tired smile on his lips. Although Leorio would’ve preferred to reunite with Gon under better circumstances, it was damn good to see him again. “Aren’t you cold or something?”

Gon leapt up at the sound of his friend’s voice, and when he caught sight of Leorio he came barreling towards him like a freight train. Thankfully the doctor knew to brace himself for impact, because the strangling-tight hug the teenager threw at him would’ve knocked any unsuspecting person down like a sack of bricks. _“Oof—!”_ Leorio gasped, the wind nearly knocked out of him. _“Easy_ there, tiger!” Gon took the hint and loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. _I missed you too, kid,_ Leorio chuckled to himself.

When Gon finally released Leorio from his grasp he was smiling widely, but the pain in his eyes betrayed the happy exterior he had put on. The doctor noticed the young man’s arms wrap around his waist protectively, tugging the jacket tied around him tighter. When Leorio looked closer he could see that the dark fabric of the hoodie was shining wet with something, and his heart sank with the sudden realization that _this was bad, this was really, really bad._

_“Gon, you’re…_ why didn’t you _say—”_

“I didn’t want you to worry and call an ambulance,” the teen said earnestly, as if it were a perfectly good reason not to mention that he was _bleeding, heavily, for fuck’s sake—_

_“Gods,_ Gon! I can’t believe— _wait here,_ I’m-I’m going to get the car, just… _don’t. Move._ Okay?” Leorio stammered, trying his best to regain enough composure to put together a plan. Gon needed more medical attention than Leorio could give him with the supplies in his briefcase, but _apparently_ the brat didn’t want to go to the hospital, so it looked like he was going to have to take him to his practice in Brooklyn. As he raced back to his car Leorio’s mind started to set into doctor mode, reason taking the upper hand over panic at being _totally_ underprepared. _Everything will be fine,_ he assured himself. _Gon will be fine._

***

“…Leorio?” Gon’s voice was steady and quiet, but when the older man driving the car didn’t respond he repeated, louder: _“Leorio.”_

The doctor frowned, his concentration on the road broken. “Not now, Gon, I told you to—”

“Your phone is ringing.”

Leorio turned to scold the teen for interrupting him but stopped at the realization that his phone was, indeed, going off. He reached into his pocket and answered the call without looking at the screen; his main priority was getting Gon to the practice and—

_“Leorio? Where are you?”_ It was Kurapika, and he sounded upset. He must’ve woken up and somehow found that Leorio was gone.

“Good, Pika, it’s you,” the doctor breathed. “I know it’s the middle of the night and I know you were asleep but I _need_ you to get to the practice, _now.”_ Leorio hoped the urgency in his voice was not lost on the Kurta, because he _really_ didn’t have time to explain. He had just pulled into the office’s parking lot, and despite Gon’s resolved demeanor his face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

_“Emergency?”_ It was less of a question than a statement; Kurapika understood the depth of the situation.

“Yeah. It’s Gon,” the doctor confirmed, but quickly added; “He’s okay, though. Mostly, I mean—just, _hurry.”_ Leorio shot a reassuring glance at the teen in the passenger’s seat before exiting the vehicle to unlock the front doors of the practice and deactivate the alarm inside. “Doors are open when you get here.”

_“I’m on my way,”_ Kurapika replied, and some semblance of relief washed over Leorio, even as he hoisted his injured friend out of the car and half-walked, half-carried him towards the building.

“I’m sorry, Leorio,” Gon murmured as they entered the practice. He sounded so serious, so remorseful, so _unlike_ himself that it caught the doctor off guard. Leorio paused, only for a moment, before finding the words to respond.

“Don’t be, you little brat,” he chuckled softly. “This is my job.”


End file.
